Compensation
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Umineko fic. BeatriceShannon. Shannon wonders if she really is good enough for George as his mom despises the idea of her being with him. During her night shift, she encounters Beatrice the Golden Witch of Rokkenjima.


**Compensation**

**Rated: R**

**One-shot created on: July 23rd, 2009**

**One-shot finished on: July 24th, 2009**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the visual novel, anime or the mangas...**

**A/N: ...I blame the second drama CD that was released a few days ago. When I played EP2, I never realized this coupling. Oh man how my mind has changed. So after hearing their interactions during the Drama CD...I had this idea.**

**This is my first rape fanfiction so please do keep that in mind. *sweatdrop***

**"Speaking"**

**Summary:_ Shannon wonders if she really is good enough for George as his mom despises the idea of her being with him. During her night shift, she encounters Beatrice the Golden Witch of Rokkenjima. (Beatrice also Futanari!Beatrice x Shannon)_**

**Takes place:_ Like Arc 2-ish?_**

--

The mansion halls were unusually quiet as the night loomed over its head. In the day it would be bustling with activity with discussions over family matters, while at night it was as silent as a rodent sneaking into a predator's cave to snatch some food. Still, there were certain precaution measures that had to be done. The servants would decide who would attend to the mansion at night as everyone slept.

In this particular night, a young girl walked the very halls with a solemn expression as she continued to patrol the lonely halls. "George-sama..." She murmured to herself as she pondered over her beloved. Was it really alright for her to fall in love with him? He was an Ushiromiya and she was just...furniture.

Shannon stopped and glanced at the window, starring at her current self. She couldn't help but question now if she really was worthy of him. His mother graciously bared her claws at her for even thinking about being romantically involved with her son. She placed her hand on the window and felt the icy surface upon her fingers as she gazed downwards to the murky floor that seemed to swallow her into the depths of despair.

"Would you like me to ease your pain, Shannon-chan?"

Her shoulders stiffened at the reverberating voice that greeted her and snapped her head back up at the window to find another person standing a few feet near her with a smirk etched onto her face. She turned around to ease her sanity and found that she indeed was in the presence of an elegant woman that bore a crimson and golden colored dress with intricate designs. "B-Beatrice-sama?"

Cerulean irises bore into Aquamarine. Beatrice slowly strolled over to the nervous maid of the Ushiromiyas, her smirk never leaving her face as a giggle rose from her mouth. "I ask you again," Her left hand rose up and stroked the maid's cheek as a gasp of bewilderment escaped out her mouth. "Would you like me to ease your pain?"

Beads of sweat travelled from the maid's forehead as she stared at the beautiful Golden Witch. It never occurred to her that she would ask her such a question. She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out as she lost herself to the witch. "I-I..."

Beatrice's eyes narrowed cynically as she inched closer to the female's face until they were nose to nose. "I'll take that as a yes." The maid didn't have time to react as she captured her lips in a breeze and the other let out a muffled sound. The golden haired woman stared intently in the girl's astonished eyes and noted the blush of embarrassment donning upon her cheeks. She continued on and deepened the kiss, her hands traveling down to the girl's breasts as she rubbed them gently in circles earning a slight moan from the other which delighted her.

The maid couldn't help, but open her mouth which led the other to penetrate it using her tongue. Shannon let out a squeak at the sudden intrusion as the witch explored the juicy insides of her mouth. She was a kitten pinned down by a vicious tiger that dominated over her and she couldn't do anything about it. Her eyes widened as she felt Beatrice's tongue move over to its next target, her tongue. The girl didn't know how to react at first as the other played around with her tongue, but soon enough she found herself playing along and fought over dominance over their tongues.

The witch broke the kiss gently as a trail of saliva lingered on their lips. She licked it off her lips teasingly and slowly wiped away the trail on the maid with her hand. "That was only the appetizer..." She whispered into her ear as the other felt chills run down her spine. "The main dish shall arrive soon...be sure to savor the taste while devouring it."

"B-Beatrice-sama, w-we can't. I-I..." She glanced away, with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "E-Everyone will hear."

Beatrice merely giggled at her answer as she cupped Shannon's chin to make her look at her. "Is that really a problem?" With a snap of her fingers, golden butterflies emerged and disappeared into the rooms occupied by the Ushiromiyas. "My little pretties will keep them from waking up from dream land. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the main course." She clapped her hands and butterflies surrounded them in a flash. Though they disappeared as quickly as they had came, but without taking something in return.

"A-Ah~ M-My uniform." Shannon tried keeping what dignity she had left as she covered her naked body with her arms, but it failed and her face became more flushed. She felt eyes trailing up and down her body like a hunter eyeing its prey and knew she couldn't escape the inevitable. "Beatrice-sama..."

A grin graced her lips as she swiftly grabbed the maid's hands and pinned her to the floor. "Now, Now, don't worry, I'll make sure to treat you well. " She gazed over the girl's body once more and licked her lips in glee. "Now, where to start first." Her eyes hungrily searched a place and settled upon her legs. Beatrice released her hold on the maid's hands, but much to Shannon's dismay, the witch pried her legs apart so her womanhood was exposed.

"B-Beatrice-sama? W-What exactly are you doing?" The flustered girl questioned as the older woman gazed at her pussy.

The playful woman responded by using her fingers to touch the said part causing the other to let out a squeak. "My, My how wet you are right now." She slowly took out her fingers and licked the liquid from them one by one. "Mmm. Delicious."

With a devious grin she inched towards it, ignoring the maid's protests and started licking it to her delight earning quite a number of moans while at the same time rubbing her hands against her thighs. This brought jolts of pleasure to the girl and couldn't hide it any longer as it was too much. "Ahh~ N-Not there--Ahh!"

"Here?" The woman questioned in glee as she continued to rub her thighs, but stopped her licking to insert her fingers instead. "It's so squishy." She giggled and continued inserting her fingers in and out repetitively to hear her screams. It pleasured her to watch others submit to her will and power. It was a major turn on for the Golden Witch that she herself couldn't deny.

The maid's vision of the world blurred as the other continued on. She couldn't think let alone flee from this sadistic witch. The waves of pleasure just kept knocking at her door and wouldn't stop till they busted open. She was at the very mercy of her dead gorgeous master and she was enjoying it much to her dismay. "D-Don't stop Beatrice-sama..."

"Stop? Why would I stop? Though, a little change in technique is in order." She licked off the juice once more from her fingers and crawled over to rub her breasts against hers and stared at the maid's face to fully enjoy of her looks of pleasure. "Aren't we have fun?" Beatrice whispered and nibbled on her earlobes causing more moans to erupt from the other's mouth as she smirked. The golden haired female kissed her once more as she left a trail of kisses throughout her body. She glanced at Shannon's hardened nipples and pinched them while in the process of rubbing them.

Shannon could barely see anything now and it was getting hard to think about the situation. It felt like she was losing her consciousness to this newfound pleasure. "Ahh~" She uttered out as the witch sucked on her soft pink nipples like she was breastfeeding her. The witch then stopped as if she had just been struck with a godly idea. She licked her lips and stared at the girl's flushed form.

"...I have a great idea," She started as she crawled back to where the she first started this little raping session. "How about a little practice for little Georgie?"

"W-What do y-you mean, Beatrice-sama?"

Beatrice said nothing and waved her hands in the air and everything turned golden before settling down to reveal that she had grown a dick that was already ripe for penetrating Shannon. "I mean this bad boy here." The other couldn't believe her eyes and stared at the throbbing body part with fear. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She slowly pushed it in savoring every last second before thrusting her hips into her.

The maid was completely in a frenzy, the feeling of having something like that inside her made everything before barely comparable. With each thrust, vicious lightning bolts of pleasure zoomed through her body. One name came into mind during this frenzy, but it wasn't her dearly beloved. It was her dear master's name. "BEATRICE-SAMA!!!"

The master grinned sadistically and laughed. "Yes, praise my name Shannon!"

"B-BEATRICE-SAMAAA!!"

She continued to thrust her dick into her, in and out it goes, it was all too pleasurable. Then the witch too moaned as that time drew near. "S-Shannon, I'm coming!" Soon enough, they both screamed in ecstasy as the white cum spewed all over their once clean bodies.

"B-Beatrice-sama..."

The witch smiled at the maid as they calmed down and caught their breath. "Did you have fun, Shannon?" The other nodded embarrassingly as she glanced away. Beatrice giggled at the easy maid. "Thanks for the tea."

Shannon glanced back at her to find that she was sipping from a tea cup, but what she was drinking surprised her.

"Mmm. Delicious maid. Consider yourself lucky... I'll be coming back for more." She chuckled in amusement at the maid's face before disappearing into numerous golden butterflies.

The maid glanced down, blushing, and smiled. "Beatrice-sama..."

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
